He Gets that from Me
by ark030288
Summary: Tony is Agent Afloat again years after begining a relationships with Ziva. Based on the song He gets that from Me by Reba McEntire.


**I do not own NCIS or the song (lyrics in italics) He gets that from Me by Reba McEntire, I am not making any money off of this, just fun. **

**This is my first finished story, I am writing something else but my biggest petpevee is an unfinished story so I'm not posting it until it is finished. I am having writers block and this idea hit me earlier tonight. So here it is, hopefully you enjoy it. **

Ziva,

I miss you and Ryan so much. I am sorry that I cannot write more, but I do what I can. I hope that everything is going well; I can't believe I am back on this damn boat when all I want to do is sit at home with you. Hell I am even starting to miss head slaps and late night cases. Five months is way too long to be away from you, the pictures can only do so much. Please tell me what I have been missing with our son. I miss him like crazy and feel like I am missing out on so much, tell me about him. How is school going for him? How are you? I miss him but I can't even put words to how much I miss you. Well I have to go now, write back soon. I love you.

Love Always,

Tony

________________________________________________________________________

Tony,

I was very happy to receive your letter. I too wish you could write more. I will tell Gibbs that you miss the head slaps so he can start keeping track of how many he owes you when you get back. I agree five months is a very long time, Abby has brought your broom person back out, she says she misses you and tells you Hi. They all miss you, even McGee, as much as he doesn't want to admit it. Ryan is growing very fast; I have been taking pictures for you. I will send them. School is going well, I do think that his teacher is about to pull her hair out, he is quite a handful so I hear. He enjoys school and has many friends. His teacher says he is always talking about his daddy and how, I think she said, awesome he is. I can't wait to see you again. I could not do this without him. I have to get to work, write soon. I love you.

Love,

Ziva

P.S. You would not believe your son's _early morning attitude. You have to drag him out of bed_. And of course _only frosted flakes will do._ I will just say that mornings are not much fun around our house anymore.

________________________________________________________________________

Ziva,

_He gets that from me._ The morning thing I mean. Thank you so much for the pictures, he might get the morning thing from me but look at _his curly hair and his knobby knees._ That sweet cheeks is all you. Tell everyone that I miss them, even Probie. I am sorry that I couldn't talk longer today. I will try to call you soon. I have to hear your voice. I miss you.

Love,

Tony

________________________________________________________________________

Tony,

Abby and I took Ryan to the park today and Abby mentioned that he looked like you _the way the sun brings his freckles out._ So he will never admit it but Gibbs, in his own way, said that he missed you. Your replacement is a complete idiot. If it were not for Ryan I probably would have killed him a long time ago. He is creepy. Well I am off to watch a movie with your son before bed. I love you and sleep well.

Love,

Ziva

P.S. I almost forgot to tell you that Ryan's teacher told me that he can _talk and talk, never miss a beat_. I don't really know what that means.

________________________________________________________________________

Ziva,

_He gets that from me. _It just means that he can talk a lot and even if he is interrupted he can keep on talking like nothing ever got in his way. Thank you for not killing anyone while I am gone. It was so good to hear your voice last night. You sound tired, you need to be sleeping more and I'm sure you need to be eating more, you always were bad about that. I loved talking to Ryan too; tell him I love him and that I am trying my hardest to come back home. I won't be able to write for a while, tell me more about Ryan. I can't remember him like I can you and I don't know why. I miss you both like crazy! Tell Gibbs to get me off this boat. I love you.

Love,

Tony

________________________________________________________________________

Tony,

I have a feeling that our son is going to be spoiled _he looks at me with those big brown eyes. He's got me in the palm of his hand. I swear sometimes it's like you're here again. He smiles that little crooked smile. There's no denying he's your child. Without him I don't know what I'd do. He gets that from you._

We were looking through some of the stuff in the basement and he found your guitar from years ago._ How he loves your old guitar. He's taught himself to play._ Well at least he is trying, he makes the same face as you when he is concentrating, I don't have the heart to ask him to stop playing. _He melts my heart, and tells me he loves me everyday._

He is becoming you, I am scared, and when you come back I will have two of you! _He cracks a joke at the perfect time. Makes me laugh when I want to cry. That boy is everything to me. He gets that from you._

Tony, it has been too long since we have seen you or heard your voice. Eight months is too long, Gibbs is doing everything he can to get you home, but so far nothing is working. You have been gone too long, I need you back here with me. With your family. _Last night I heard him pray, Lord, help me and mama make it through. Tell daddy we'll be okay. He said he sure misses you. He really misses you. He gets that from me._

Love,

Ziva

________________________________________________________________________

Ziva,

I have great news! That is if you haven't already heard, I am coming home! I got the call today. Nine months is a long time apart, I can't wait to see you and our son's faces again. I will call you as soon as I get the details so you can come get me from the airport. I love you and I can't wait to see you!

Love,  
Tony

P.S. I think our son has the perfect mix of both of us. I love you.


End file.
